


Clockwork Augerer

by bamboofoxfireproductions



Series: WDRSBN [5]
Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, D.Gray-man
Genre: Assassins, Gen, It'll make sense when you read, M/M, Main characters but under different names, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboofoxfireproductions/pseuds/bamboofoxfireproductions
Summary: They are the descendants of the ones whose story ended in three kinds of tragedy: the Nightmare who lost two loves to never welcome another, the Scribe who became what he always strove to be at the cost of what he wanted, and the Demon who perished to take from them the sun's warmth. At a crossroads in time foretold long ago, they come together again one last time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShaeraHaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeraHaek/gifts).



> So, this is basically the modern take on the White Demon, Red Scribe, Black Nightmare series collaboratively worked on by myself and Shaerahaek some time ago and generally inspired by a piece of art she did, and directly correlates to WDRSBN events in its own way and in some similar likeness to the AC series. How exactly it does though, you'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Since this is one of my longer things, although it was intended as a one-shot, I'm dividing it into multiple parts. So here's Part 1.
> 
> Shae had nothing to do with coming up with this one. This was all me ; )

People passed by. They were always passing by, a continuous flow, here and then gone. Whoever was standing here now would be gone in five minutes, or five hours, or five days, following the flow until they eventually disappeared and were forgotten, just as the progression of history. Some of them were already nothing but mere phantoms, glimmers of white that were here and then gone, intangible.

Forgotten... almost. Every one that he sees, he wonders at their stories, just beyond his grasp, beyond being able to talk to. History that no one will ever hear of, that will never be written down in any history books, insignificant in the opinion of the masses.

But he doesn't care about the masses. He's here for only two people.

He doesn't stop to ponder the irony of it, his interest in a past long gone and a disregard for all of the insignificant bodies surrounding him now, uncaring of his presence just as he is of them. The world could burn, as far as he's concerned, and it very well might.

But so long as he can safeguard just those two, no one else matters.

In his mind, he's counting down the time, every second that passes into minutes. _Tick-tock, tick-tock, where are you?_ Giving a lighter a few sharp starts for his pipe, he scrolled through the screen of a smartphone, flicking through menus and video footage, waiting for something interesting to start happening as he scrolled through the screens. Giving the mouth piece a few puffs to bring the fires to life, the end of it starts to smoke lazily.

Finally something catches his eye, a few uniformed bodies splayed across the hall floor and against the walls with hinting streaks of red on otherwise pristine walls. He quickly swiped through screens, searching, until he found a smaller moving figure not dressed in uniform.

_You're late._

One coded door after another, the figure moved through the halls with visibly nervous haste, ready to jump at anything short of their own shadow.

They burst into a room to startle another, much taller figure with contrasting dark hair, pointing towards a table in the larger adjacent room, their mouth moving in sharp barks otherwise unheard on his end. The other figure stretched out on the table after some hesitation, lying still for all of a minute or two, before they swung back up. The shortest of the two removed something small from a slider in the table, jogging for the door.

He flicked through several more screens, and now previously empty halls were starting to fill with scrambling guards, wearing the same uniforms as the three others that had been taken down earlier. He kept switching screens, counting the number of guards and resistance they would be met with, before going back to the two figures.

They handled themselves just fine, defending from baton swings and fired shots long enough to keep pushing forward.

Time for him to move.

He stood up with a languid stretch, feeling muscles pull and joints pop lightly, then made his way at a quick stride through the crowds. Every second in his mind is a countdown, calculating how things are going to happen and at what rate. By now they should be moving through the maze of offices on the third floor, either dodging around security or fighting their way through to the elevator, which would then take them to the garage. The garage is going to have guards, probably about six of them if the alarms haven't been raised yet, but maybe more.

So he has a little bit of time, but not a lot.

Reaching the outdoor gates, he pulled out the phone again and scanned through it for a program, and within moments had it sliding open, letting him traipse straight in. Just in time to see the very last guard take a hard uppercut and go sprawling.

The shorter of the two men whirled on him them, baton in-hand and ready for anyone else daring to step in his way.

He merely held his hands up in a show of peace when the one who was turned on was him, showing himself as unarmed.

"Y'sure took your sweet time," he mused, eyeing both men, who were equal parts on-guard, with the taller, black-haired Japanese being more confused than the other.

"You're...?" the white-haired man probed, quirking his head slightly to the side in question and suspicious hesitance.

"Your insider. Junior." When the other hesitated a moment more, he continued, "You don't have the luxury of time to ponder my trustworthiness right now. There are more coming." He flashed his phone screen, showing the surveillance footage of more security on the way. It seemed to be enough proof to temporarily settle any doubts and spur them into action, quickly moving towards one of the cars with one last suspicious glance from them both.

They look average, nothing terribly noteworthy to the common person beyond outward attractiveness, but to his own trained eyes, their looks are strikingly interesting. He knows their faces, both of them, and they look startlingly like people he's seen who existed far in the past. Both descendants of some _very_ prominent past Assassins.

"I have to admit," the white-haired man was saying as he hit the button on a car fob, "I had my doubts that you were legitimate up until now. I still do. Like you said though, we don't have the time right now."

"Friend of yours?" the other was asking, eyeing Junior, but all of his body language practically screamed of awkwardness and uncertainty. Clearly, there was a lot he hadn't been informed of, and he was trying to get up to speed in figuring out all that was happening.

"You could say its something like that. This is the sob who helped rig the cameras to make getting out even possible." The white-haired male motioned at Junior with his head, before pointing sharply at the popped open trunk. "Get in. I'll explain everything later."

The black-haired male arched his head back with a look of distaste. "If you think I'm actually climbing in there-"

Junior smirked when the white-haired male grabbed the other by his collar and practically stuffed him in head first, not willing to be argued with. "I said get in the trunk y'bloody wanker! We don't have time for your attitude right now."

Soon as he was in, the white-head slammed the trunk, ignoring profuse, muffled swearing, and swung around the side of the car to the driver's side, shooting a glance back at Junior.

"Are you coming or what?"

Without a word, but a smirk that easily said _are you going to shove me in a trunk too if I say no?_ , he picked his way to the passenger's side quickly, buckling himself in. The white-haired lad wastes no time in screeching out of the garage and out the open gate, out onto the streets.

"Make a right here," Junior instructed, keeping both hands braced on a surface somewhere. The other man is not the most controlled driver on the road and he doesn't fancy being unprepared should anything happen.

"We go right, that takes us to-"

"The east side bridge on 27th, I know," Junior insisted. "There's something I need."

"And you couldn't of bloody gotten it before comin' here or go pick it up later?" the Brit balked.

Junior rolled his eyes. "Just do it. Trust me."

" 'Cor," the white-haired male hissed, banking into the turn. "Better be damn important. If they catch us-"

"They won't," Junior waved off, unconcerned. "Trust me."

"More times you say it, the more times I want not to."

Junior shrugged. Nothing to be done for other's paranoia. Several blocks later, he tapped the other's shoulder, pointing to the shoulder of the road. "Right here."

The swoop towards the side of the road was almost enough to give him whiplash, and the sudden stop was just as bad.

"Lemme see your phone."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

The white-haired male scowled, reluctantly rummaging through his pocket. As soon as the device appeared, Junior snatched it and jumped out of the car, ignoring an indignant, "Oi!"

"Just keep driving," Junior waved him on. "You'll thank me later." He cut off the white-haired man's swearing by slamming the door and climbing over the railing of the bridge, dropping down. Apparently the other had decided it not worth chasing him right now, because he heard car tires screech and the car pull away.

Just beneath the bridge, the sheen of a polished motor bike sat in waiting, everything just as he left it a couple of hours ago. He idly plucked the helmet from the waiting dashboard, fitting it on, and revved his bike to life. He made sure the phone was turned on, checked to make sure that it hadn't been _tampered_ with to remove the tracking chip that had been slipped into it, and once he was happy to note that all was as it should have been, he quickly sped off into the depths of the city feeling rather self-satisfied.

* * *

While eyes were focused ahead and on the road, his jaw was otherwise set in a tight clench that he couldn't seem to get rid of despite being aware of it by the ache in his teeth. Getting out had been close, _too close_ , and despite having pulled things off successfully, Bennett was still jittery with adrenaline, gaze drifting into the rear-view mirror to watch for any sign of pursuit.

That Junior had jumped out and taken his phone amongst all of the chaos was unsettling. It was true that _none_ of this would have been possible without his help, and despite knowing the risks that his _insider_ could have been, and could still be, a double agent working against them in some way, he had given his trust that things would work out. It was looking like that blind faith, however reluctantly given, was paying off, but he wasn't going to drop his guard just yet.

Not until he _knew_ they were in the clear. At the very least, the other asshole in the trunk was keeping complacently quiet, so there wasn't a lot of chance of anyone hearing or getting suspicious of the fact he had someone basically _kidnapped_ in his car. Rescue, of course, was much more accurate, but no matter what it was, there would be questions they were not in a position to answer honestly. They couldn't trust the authorities in this.

Not when their enemy is Abstergo and all of the power and influence backing it.

It's nerve-wracking, putting his trust into someone who is nearly a total stranger to him, and who seems to know far _too much_ about _him_ to an unfair degree, but he doesn't have a lot of choice. The Assassins are not a well-backed group these days. Few in number and forced to hide, thanks to the Templar influence that's spread far across the world, they need all the help they can get. Friends are something the Templars are certainly not lacking in by comparison.

He drove for a ways, deliberately trying to pick darker roads and side roads that were less likely to be watched by cameras or people given a heads up of what had happened. At one point, he doubled back around just to watch if anyone was following behind.

Just before this escape attempt, he'd taken his car to a shop of Junior's specification to have it checked over top to bottom for any sort of tracker. There was one there, of course, but at the very least, now he had _known_ about it before leading the Templars straight to their latest hideout. Just as he'd parked in the garage earlier that day, he'd taken it out and dropped it on the ground underneath the car, so it would still show the correct position on a computer screen, but not trace them when they left.

Now it was just a matter of being patient and cautious, and once he was certain they weren't being pursued - or at least not accurately - he finally risked heading to their destination. Following dark roads otherwise untraveled by all but a few cars passing the opposite way, it was several more hours before he pulled up to a walled castle town.

Only one person milled about the place upon arriving in the wee hours of the still-dark morning, and with the flash of a identification card, the black-haired man let him through the locked gates. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on-end with justifiable paranoia when those gates closed behind him, knowing that, if Junior wasn't quite so _on their side_ as he seemed, they were now past the point of turning and running for cover.

Then again, he reminded himself, it would be too late already anyway, since Johnny had gone ahead to prepare the way. Without the Animus, all of this was pointless, other than keeping Takuya alive and away from the Templars at Abstergo. Parking and covering most of his car up, he finally popped the trunk to find the Japanese man scowling at him unpleasantly, looking deeply uncomfortable with his `accommodations`.

"About fucking time."

"Shut your gob," Bennett snapped, rolling his eyes, "and follow me. We're not safe just yet." Whatever _safe_ even means anymore. Assassins never truly enjoy safety.

Audibly huffing, Takuya did as he was told, climbing out of the trunk stiffly and straightening his back until it popped, a relieved sigh escaping his nose. Bennett led the way through the narrow, maze-like streets of the small castle town and headed up a few flights of stone stairs, until coming to an old villa that had seen better days. Circling around the back, several lengths of cables outside suggested the present of Johnny, and in following the cables strewn about the floor, the two of them managed to find their way to the tomb deep below the building that would serve as their sanctuary for now.

Not for the first time, Bennett couldn't help but think that it would be too _ironic_ if the old Assassin tomb ended up being their own, but he tried not to think too negatively on it. They had more reason to trust Junior than not to, but there was still that lingering fear, that _what if_. Whatever anonymous correspondence they'd had across several months, he could say one thing: he wasn't particularly fond of the other, and he wasn't fond of being so in the dark while Junior seemed to believe and talk as if he knew it all.

He went about standard introductions. _Takuya, this is Johnny Gill. Johnny, this is Takuya._ All that jazz.

Of course, Johnny immediately launches into curiosities and trying to bring Takuya up to speed with everything, explaining about his _baby_ , _Animus 2.0_ , and who he is, and what his involvement with the Assassins is, and how he _can't wait_ to work with Takuya, et cetera, et cetera. Takuya seems less than comfortable about it, if not downright squeamish, but he tolerates it, even if its with a sour look on his face.

Almost immediately after they themselves have arrived and Johnny is working on getting Takuya settled in the animus, Junior seems to almost come out of nowhere, appearing right over his shoulder.

"I see y'both made it here in one piece."

Naturally, Bennett jumps on reflex and whirls, drawing his hidden blade in one fluid movement. Archaic weapon, perhaps, but one he knows how to use efficiently regardless. Everything in the room goes quiet. Johnny's words cut abruptly, and Bennett can feel eyes on his back, likely both Johnny's and Takuya's, but he says nothing about it, focused sharply on Junior.

The redhead in question doesn't look at all fazed, regarding him with an almost irritating level of calm, while a condescending smirk plays at his lips and dances in his green eyes.

"Wow. Jum-py." Its a taunt that Bennett doesn't appreciate in the slightest, even as he forces himself to straighten up out of a lower, defensive stance.

"Next time you sneak up on me, I _won't_ hesitate to run through you on even pure reflex, you bloody wank!"

Junior only blinks at him, like a tame animal that he's threatening and shooing away but it simply feels no fear, to a level that, as far as Bennett is concerned at least, is the dumbest reaction imaginable to a trained killer. Were they not on the same side, as far as Bennett knows for now, he would make the other regret such arrogance in a blink.

"That so?" the redhead hummed, unconcerned. It was beyond infuriating, but Bennett tempered himself against lashing out, knowing that such would do him no good here. "Well, since everyone has played their parts and followed what I told them to do to make it here, I'll take a quick walk topside to make absolutely sure no one was followed. Can't be too careful."

Spinning on his heel and leaving his back open to Bennett was a mistake, and the young man took full advantage of the moment to leap until he was right behind Junior, blade-tip pressed promisingly into the small of his back and making the taller man freeze.

Good.

"An' just how do we know that you can be trusted to that alone? Just because you say you've led us somewhere safe doesn't make it true."

He knows full well already that his accusations don't hold a great deal of weight, when both he and Takuya had already been prisoners in Abstergo, so there was no point in leading them into a trap from there. Still, it annoyed him just how _pompous_ and full of himself Junior seemed to be, and he was hoping that, regardless of everything that had proven the other must be quite _intelligent_ , maybe he would slip up or tell them all more now that he couldn't hide behind a remote screen, safe from even the possibility of danger.

"Bennet Angel. An English Assassin, bearing the appearance of natural platinum white hair and blue eyes, easily mistaken as albino, who has been working undercover at Abstergo to try and uncover the Templar's next moves, impressively, all on his own. Blood Type O, grew up primarily in London, participated in lots of gymnastics and free running as both a medium and cover for your Assassin roots..."

Bennett huffed, brow ticking slightly in annoyance.

"Yes, I get it, you _know_ things about me. So what? You already mentioned all of that-"

"Takuya Ren. A Japanese-American Assassin whose only traceable connection to his own lineage is a sword passed down through the generations, hung on the mantle for decoration... moved around a lot, mostly kept to himself on account of diagnosed anxiety dealing with people... the perfect candidate to go missing without anyone asking any questions, when his only friends are a blind man and a Turkish exchange student without proper citizenship or influence to do anything."

He smirked when he heard Takuya hiss out a profuse _what the fuck?_

"Will you be quie-"

"And then of course there's Johnny Gill, former programming student and technologies geek-"

"We get it alre-" Bennett tried to cut in, but Junior just kept going.

"-with degrees in networking and neurosciences in the interest of investigating and understanding the evolving effects of technology on we humans, which you-"

"Oh for the-"

"-learned under the expert tutelage of-"

"-love of,-"

"-one such Bingwen Lee, who-"

"Do you ever stop ta-"

"-also happens to be-"

" _ENOUGH!_ " Bennett finally shouted, pressing the point of his blade slightly harder against Junior's back, threatening to cut him. "What do you even stand to gain from this? Get to the point already!"

Junior turned to look over his shoulder at Bennett, green eye cold and unaffected. The look, so _emotionless_ and without warmth within those sharp irises, sent shivers down Bennett's spine to coil in his gut. For as vividly mossy as those eyes were, they also seemed so _dark_ , as if they could swallow him up into shadow. Suddenly his drawn hidden blade seemed that much more a comfort.

Finally Junior smiled at him, unpleasantly chilling, and Bennett recoiled slightly, just enough that his weapon was no longer pressed against the other.

"Such impatience. I don't expect much from him over there, but you at the very least should know better about having some _manners_ ," Junior sneered toothily, amusement flickering over his face when Bennett's brows furrowed.

"What are you on about?"

Junior hummed speculatively, the sound long and unnecessarily drawn out as he turned his head away again in disregard. "I've waited quite a while for this day. Something of great historical influence is in the works. After all, it can't be mere coincidence, when the three of us all end up making an appearance again in the same time and place, crossing paths like this once again."

Bennett took a noticeable step back, turning his head to side-eye Junior as if he just grew a second head.

"Once again?" Bennett parroted, confused.

Junior turned to look at him again with a smug smirk, the look on his face one of playful but still-unpleasant taunting.

"Perhaps try retracing the memories carried in your DNA... back to 16th century Italy and 19th century America,-" he paused and glanced past at Takuya, resuming leaving towards the stairs with a depreciating smile. "-both of you, and see for yourself. The resemblances are quite uncanny."

* * *

Bennett bit his lip in irritated frustration as he watched Junior disappear up the steps that had first led them underground, not sure where he might be going or what he might do despite his words, but letting the man go all the same. His hand was still clenched, hidden blade extended, and it became a conscious effort to let the weapon slide back into sheath.

He tries to reason that he doesn't have a lot of reason to _distrust_ the redhead. Junior delivered on every promise so far, and it was because of having an ally on the inside that he was able to pull off everything he had. The fact that Junior knows way too much about them, and all of the irritating guile to flaunt it so readily, isn't enough of a reason to run him through. He knows, deep down, that he owes the other a great deal, even if he doesn't like it.

At least until he's given more credible reason to behave haughtily against the other, he resolves, Bennett will play a little nicer. It probably won't make much difference anyway, but at least his nerves won't be on edge, even if Junior will still probably be an asshole.

Fidgeting with the Hidden Blade bracer on his arm, Bennett turned back to Takuya and Johnny, noting with a bit of shame that each is watching him with cautious uncertainty. He supposes that's only natural, but he reminds himself that there's nothing wrong about being _paranoid_ in their situation. He thinks that out of all of them, Junior at least understands that.

"Sorry. Continue," he bids Johnny, nodding faintly. The brown-haired male hummed, idly adjusting his glasses, before going back to setting things up for Takuya to enter the Animus again.

"So what now, Bennett?" Takuya prompted, looking mildly agitated. Bennett learned long enough ago its merely a standard look for the man.

"Well-" He couldn't stop fidgeting with his bracer, still filled with nervous energy despite himself. "We are going to handle whatever we need in order to support you. Handling food, keeping watch, all that. You, on the other hand, will be taking another trip through the lives of your ancestors."

"Of course." Takuya huffed, displeased.

"...I believe the name was... what was it again? Yuu Kanda?"

Takuya nodded confirmation.

"Anyway," Bennett continued, forcing his arms to his side so he'd stop fidgeting with his blades. "I just want you focused in on that. Try to put the Templars out of your mind for a while and let us worry about that, alright?"

Takuya exhaled audibly. "Yeah..."

"Alright," Johnny interrupted. "Everything is ready for you. Are you ready for it?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Takuya muttered, laying his head back.

Johnny nodded, inserting an IV needle into the pit of Takuya's arm and setting the head bar of the Animus into place. Starting up the machine, it wasn't long before Takuya was completely out. In the meantime, Bennett had little to keep his attention once Takuya was unconscious, and began fidgeting with his blade again.

Johnny noticed.

"You seem a little on edge," he observed gently. "...more so than usual."

Bennett sighed through his nose. "Yeah, I know." He fell silent, composing his thoughts, while Johnny - bless him - took a seat and waited patiently, watching. "This whole business with Junior just has flags going up, that's all. I don't trust him."

"But he did help us," Johnny thought aloud, experimenting if he had Bennett's thought processes figured out, "and you're torn because it doesn't seem as if we have a reason to distrust him?"

"Yeah..." Bennett grumbled, fixing his glare on the floor. "I don't have any clear reason to distrust him, yet I still do. There's something about him... I'm not sure what, but he feels... _tricky_. I feel sick around him."

Johnny hummed sympathetically. "What can we do though? Other than be careful and keep watch."

Bennett nodded, shooting the other a look that was equal parts grateful and conflicted. "I know... its not like we can go acting on every little uncomfortable feeling, but I think we need to be careful. There's a reason why I don't trust him. I just know it."

Johnny merely nodded, otherwise close-lipped.

"Just make sure not to leave him alone with Takuya, alright? Its too important, and if Junior were to-" He trailed off, unable to find the right words to properly define his fears of _what if_ , but the meaning was clear enough.

"I understand. I'll be sure to keep a close eye."

"And be safe yourself," Bennett cautioned. "There's no telling if he might be a threat to you as well..."

* * *

"I was worried."

Junior paused as he rounded the back side of the villa, green hues wandering to the black-haired gatekeeper with lazy regard. Though the other was shorter than him, he held himself with a straight back and striking blue eyes that reached deep, reading too many things. The smallest of smiles twitched at Junior's lips, but it didn't reach anywhere else.

"You? Worried? _Chers moi, que dois-je faire pour corriger ce mal?_ "

The other rolled his eyes, giving him an unimpressed look. "You can start with not being a _connard_."

The smile, small and a little bit forced, grew faintly wider. "Then however else will I get to hear your beautiful French?"

"Sure," the black-haired male entertained. "If you consider swearing to be beautiful."

"Ah, but you see, _monsieur Douglas_ ," Junior can't help but grin a little at how that makes his eye tick. "You only ever swear for _me_."

Doug sighed aloud, shaking his head. " _T'es rien qu'un petit connard._ "

"See?" Junior's expression danced with victory as they began to walk properly, side-by-side. Though Doug was well shorter than him, deceivingly appearing younger with his baby-faced features, he carried himself well, his posture refined. "I bet your mother would be proud of you right now."

" _Le plus fier._ " Doug sighed again, ignoring the snicker following his words. Eyes returned to Junior as they made their way to the front of the old villa and down the steps, the sky tinged with the hues of sunrise quickly approaching. His own blue hues softened kindly, though his lips thinned in concerned observation as Junior's own eyes trailed with glassy distraction. "How is it?"

"Hm?" Junior prompted, tone belaying that he wasn't paying full attention.

Doug's lips pursed further. "I mean, how are you doing? It isn't... worse? Is it?"

Junior's gaze flicked back, giving him proper attention now. "No. It's all about is to be expected. Everythin's under control."

"That's good." Doug nodded, looking ahead, though there was some underlying note of disbelief. "I'm glad, if that's really the case. Just... be careful with it, alright? If something changes-"

"Don't worry about it," Junior stated, interrupting bluntly. "I'm handling it. Just let me worry about managing things." Eye slid sideways with a sly smirk. "I know far better the clockworks in motion than you ever will."

Doug fell silent then, though further argument itched on his tongue. Instead, he only sighed again and shrugged.

"...have it your way."

* * *

When Junior and Doug return, having made a full sweep of the villa castle grounds and the landscape around outside of it, Takuya is already taking his first break from the Animus. The Japanese man has his eyes closed, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck, and despite that time spent in the Animus is generally spent in a state of rest, he looks weary.

Its true that there isn't much physical activity to be had, but there's a mental strain there. Though not so easily noticed and more subtle, there's a physical strain as well, in the prolonged tension of muscles in response to things happening in memories experienced through the machine.

Bennett and Johnny both hover around him, offering hands up and watching him closely, as if he's going to collapse any second once he stands up. Takuya brushes them off, looking annoyed with the doting, but otherwise he's no worse for wear.

After brief double-checking, which does nothing to improve the man's mood, they finally back off and Takuya regards him with a look of annoyance that warns Junior had better not start _hovering_ either. The words need no speaking, he can hear them clear as day, and he merely smirks, tempted, at the man. It earns him the subtlest squint in return.

Bennett is quick to regard him as well, eyes shifting to Doug secondly, whereas Johnny could care less, going about _doting_ over his machine.

" _Nous avons retourné_ ," Junior greets in a sing-song. "You will be happy to know that as of this moment, at least, we don't appear to have any unwanted watchers. I don't suspect we will for a while either."

Bennett nods, hearing the words, but his focus is more on Doug now.

The shorter Frenchman smiles warmly, stepping ahead of Junior and offering his hand in greeting. " _Bonjour, monsieur Ange_. Douglas Marius Roux. You can consider me somewhat of a... _complice_ to Junior. Its good to finally meet you."

Bennett seems to relax a little at Doug's demeanor, face lighting up a bit, and takes the hand offered. " _Bonjour_. I'm... sorry to say that Junior never said much about you, but I suspect the same cannot be said of myself to you." He gives Junior a pointed look. Its predictably enough ignored.

"No," Doug chuckles a bit. "I suspect not. After all, we are in a touchy situation as of late, _oui_? One must be careful. Especially one who finds themselves supporting the Assassins."

"I understand the reasons behind it... just with things as they are, trust is difficult."

" _Oui_. It is a shame. I do hope that, in time, we will have proven our trustworthiness to you, though I don't expect such _privilège_ so early on."

While Doug and Bennett find themselves talking, Junior's gaze follows Takuya's movements with greater interest than anyone else, noticing the black-haired man steadily making his way towards the exit in casual, stealthy silence.

Still, not stealthily enough, as Bennett stops mid-conversation to bark across the way, " _Oi_! Ta _Baka_ ya! If you're going outside, you'd better damn well have one of those ear pieces on you-" He points to several radio headsets sitting just near the doorway, which Takuya eyes in disinterest, but takes anyway. "-and I expect to see your pissboy ass back here in ten! The sun'll be fully up soon!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Takuya grumbled, turning his back on Bennett and heading up the steps.

Rolling his eyes, Bennett shook his head and turned his attention back to Junior and Doug with a sour expression. " _Git._ So anyway... its good to have you as allies." Bennett pauses with some hesitation, his words clearly favoring Doug more than Junior, but all the same his gaze wanders to the redhead and he sighs a bit. "...both of you. We couldn't have pulled this off as well as we did without your help."

"No," Junior mused shamelessly. "You couldn't have."

Bennett was tempted to give Junior a few words on that, pursing his lips. Doug beat him to the punch, literally. Seeing how light and aimed into his side it was, he didn't worry much about any lasting damage to his former mystery contact.

"Humility isn't his strong suit, is it?" Bennett felt like tossing out there, folding his arms over his chest.

Doug hummed, but didn't pursue the subject. Whether he agreed and didn't want to be rude, or _disagreed_ and didn't want an argument, it was hard to say.

"At any rate," Doug favored instead. "We've checked around the entire castle grounds. Thankfully, no one has followed. _Indépendamment..._ it would be wise not to venture outside too often. They will undoubtedly be searching for you."

"Until we are ready to move again," Junior cut in. "It would be best for Doug and I to be the only ones to leave villa grounds. Perhaps Johnny may too... but Abstergo is least familiar with Doug, and with myself, for the time being."

Bennett could see the logic, nodding agreement. "Takuya will certainly be staying out of sight. We need him for the Animus anyway, so he shouldn't be going anywhere far." They all seemed to be in easy agreement on that, at least.

"Should you find yourself with needs, do tell me," Doug volunteered. "Food, parts, other supplies, I would be all too happy to supply them to you. If I am not here, then Junior should know how to get into contact with me."

"Its very appreciated. I'll keep that in mind. Have the two of you always been supporters of the Assassins?" Bennett would feel far more comfortable knowing at least a _little bit_ about them and where they stood. He was aware they might lie, but its better than nothing, perhaps.

"I believe for about as long as I have known Junior..." Doug said slowly, eyes meandering to the redhead with a sense of uncertainty. "However, I was not born into it, _tu vois_? _J'ai été-_... pardon me... I was brought into it by Junior. I suppose only by chance."

"By chance?" It sounds like a curious story, and Bennett notices Junior start to wander away, suddenly appearing very interested in the wiring and odds and ends set up around their temporary base. He wonders what that's about.

" _Oui_. Its... not even that I became in any way involved at first. We were younger, and I had the... misfortune of being a target to some _intimidateurs odieux. Des gens méprisables_." Doug looks off, disgruntled for a moment, before returning his gaze to Bennett and taps his cheek. "They hit me many times, enough to leave bruises. I have never been the greatest fighter."

Bennett keeps note of that in the back of his mind for later. Maybe he could show Doug at least a few good moves to defend himself with, just in case.

"Anyway-," Doug continues, "I am sure they would have done worse, but then Junior came. He made fun of how _pitoyable_ they were, and they tried to do to him what they did to me, but he fought them well. I don't think they will ever forget how he bested them."

"Is that so..." Bennett hummed, eyes wandering to Junior's back as the redhead kept inspecting everything except for Bennett and Doug. "So he saved you from a fight, and you became friends?"

Doug's eyes took on a strange look, his lips pursing a bit, but he nodded slowly. Still, the response raised questions. " _Oui_. I suppose we have... though I think I would call us colleagues more than friends. We are good colleagues though, and I am happy to help wherever I can, for him or for you."

Somehow Bennett thinks Doug is more willing to help them only by association, out of whatever loyalty he has to Junior, but regardless of if that's true or not, Bennett appreciates it anyway. Doug seems like a nice person, and hopefully that niceness is an indicator of Junior's true trustworthiness as well, and not simply naiveté and inability to see something crooked about Junior. He really, truly hopes its the former.

"Sounds as though you've known each other a while then."

Doug hums speculatively. "We were about... sixteen at the time, I believe..." He gives a small, sheepish smile. "I will be twenty six soon."

"You don't appear that old," Bennett can't help musing, giving Doug another look up and down. "You're so-"

" _Ne dites pas court_!" Doug bursts out, dragging his hands down his face and groaning. " _S'il vous plaît..._ do not say I am short."

"I... was just going to say you look young." Bennett can't help laughing a little bit. He's not even that short, _but he understands the struggle_. Though... he was thinking Doug was a little on the short side. Just a little.

"...thank you..." Doug heaved a sigh.

Bennett nods, before deciding Takuya's probably been gone long enough and goes to get his radio. "Excuse me for a moment- Takuya, its almost time. Are you headed back?"

Total silence.

Making a face, Bennett tries again. "Ta _Baka_ ya, are you deaf? I said its time to start heading back. Takuya?" He can already feel his pulse jump a little bit.

"Bet'cha he forgot to turn his radio on," Junior hummed speculatively. "That or ' _forgot'_."

Bennett doesn't appreciate the joke. Junior merely shrugs at him.

"I'll go fetch him. You keep your pretty little head underground, 'sprout."

Bennett almost chokes. " _'Sprout?_ "

Smiling shamelessly, the closest thing Bennett's seen so far to a genuine, albeit trouble making one, Junior waves over his shoulder as he leaves the underground, disappearing up the steps.

* * *

Balancing on anything seems so much harder as himself than it does when he's inside the animus as any of his ancestors. This time its _Kanda_. Its strange, because Kanda seems so much like himself, at least in appearance. Its almost like he isn't Kanda... or like Kanda is him... or...

Who knows, honestly? The Animus and all this business with the Assassins and Templars is strange enough as it is. He should be at home, bitching at Daisya not to leave his soccer ball lying around where he can trip on it, or listening to Noise play music in that exquisite way only Noise can. He wants nothing to do with all this. He just wants to go home to his normal life, where the only tie he has to all this is that family heirloom sword he keeps mounted on his bedroom wall.

Trying to keep himself steady on the spire of a church building, he eyes the walls surrounding this place, which are surrounded by a big metal fence, probably to keep people from falling off the castle wall or something and getting hurt or killed. He wonders if he'd be able to climb over it easily enough. The other side of the wall might be an issue though. He'd really rather not fall and break his leg, or his neck, or gods forbid he break his spine and end up paralyzed. That would be just like his luck.

"Hey there-"

There's a scream. Its his. He screams, and falls, hits the roof, slides, and then falls onto the street, knocking the air from his lungs and reeling on the ground in pain.

_So much for not breaking his back!_

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Junior laughs, sliding down the roof and dropping more gracefully than anything Takuya can even begin to claim. He must look so damn ridiculous right now. "Tryin' t' live up to your ancestors' achievements now?"

He really hates how condescending this Junior guy is, everything from his words to the unimpressed look he's giving. What kind of a name is _Junior_ , anyway?

"Y'think just because you use the Animus a couple times that now you're gonna be able to go leaping across rooftops and balancing on beams like some agile kitty cat no problem?" Junior scoffs in his throat, crossing his arms and leaning against the corner of the building. "Yeah, I don't think so..."

"I was doing just fine before you snuck up on me," Takuya growled, forcing himself to his feet and drawing in several hard breaths now that the shock of the landing had worn off.

Junior only rolled his green eyes in the most obvious way possible. "You may be able to get yourself onto a rooftop, but that, and a little bit of delusion, an Assassin does not make." He pushes himself off the wall, shoving his hands into his pocket and taking a few steps closer. "Your mind may have adjusted to picking up the skills, you may even have the muscle memory for how to move the right way, but your body is still not conditioned the same way."

Takuya huffs, shaking his head. "Then I'll work out a little bit. No problem."

Junior rolls his eyes again. Takuya can't help feeling a nagging urge to punch him for it.

"Your mind and your muscle memory will continue to grow, but what do you think is happening all that time trapped inside the Animus? Hm?" Junior challenges coolly. "Atrophy. Long-term inactivity causing the muscles to deteriorate and lose their strength. When you're inside the Animus, you're not even doing the basic day-to-day activities most other people are, like walking around your own living space, and then you also need sleep in order to rest your mind."

Takuya sees his point, somewhat. He still doesn't appreciate the tone and being talked down to. "That's what practicing and training the body is for. Besides, I took plenty of years of martial arts to keep in shape."

"Oh. Big man. But you still startled and fell from the roof, now didn't you? Training the body won't matter if you end up killing yourself falling off'a buildings."

Takuya growled low in his throat, narrowing his eye. Junior definitely knows how to piss people off, doesn't he? First Bennett, now this. Its no wonder he got threatened earlier. "Martial arts, and a few new tricks I picked up from the Animus. Maybe I'll try practicing some of them on you if you don't stop being obnoxious."

Undeterred, the threat only causes Junior to grin, almost seeming to welcome that as a _challenge_. "Tryin' to pick a fight, eh? That's not very smart. I've lived many more lifetimes than you ever will to pick up how to fight properly. You don't want to get into it with me."

He'll never openly admit it, but the sharp undertone to Junior's voice in that moment is absolutely _terrifying_ and makes his spine tingle. He couldn't possibly be making that threat in all seriousness, can he? It has to be a bluff, to make him lose his nerve. But _damn_ if that tone doesn't make his skin crawl.

Still, Takuya is every bit a stubborn man. He supposes that's just one more thing his ancestors seem to have passed on to him. He doesn't take Junior's words lying down, narrowing his eyes further and bristling. He rolls his shoulders and squares off, waiting to see if Junior will do the same. The redhead only stands relaxed, but the glint in his eyes returns Takuya's challenge, and taunts him into making the first move with a quick jerk of his head that exposes his throat, as if _inviting_ him lunge for it.

Takuya doesn't go that far, but he does lunge to throw a punch. For as relaxed as Junior seems, he dodges out of the way with easy, quick reflexes, sidestepping and taking a swing of his own. Its a lot quicker than Takuya anticipated, even if he managed to move enough that it only grazed the side of his head rather than solidly clock it.

Even as he's falling away, Takuya lifts his leg and aims to kick the side of Junior's knee in. The other twists and catches his leg instead, giving his ankle a sharp twist that makes him hiss in pain. Junior doesn't go so far as to break or sprain it, at least as far as he can immediately tell, but it still hurts like a bitch, and he limps a little when he first tries to regain his footing.

Junior gives him a half-grin as he straightens himself up, wiggling a finger in a _come here_ motion, his eyes dancing with mocking amusement.

"That all you're going to try? And here I thought you were an Assassin... what a disappointment. You probably can't even graze me with that blade of yours."

Takuya pauses for a moment to glance at his hidden blade. He hadn't exactly been planning on using it. Not against someone he was supposed to be allies with. Was Junior actually suggesting he use it here, now? Against him?

"Yes, that," Junior scoffed, as if reading his thoughts. While he doesn't roll his eyes again, he does roll his head a bit and his eyes shine with condescension. "Like I said: you probably can't even _graze_ me."

Takuya flexes his fingers for a moment in indecision. He didn't _like_ Junior, but he didn't exactly hate him to that level either, however... the cold scowl the other gives him seems almost disappointed he doesn't try. He could refuse to, just to vex the other, but maybe he's being expected to chicken out, to give himself greater leverage on having something to say about him. In any case, maybe proving his mettle wouldn't be such a bad thing here. Maybe at least he'd get a little bit more damn _respect_.

Getting over his uncertainty, he flicks his wrist-blade out and lunges with a snarl. Its not as serious of a lunge as it could be, and Junior easily moves out of the way. Takuya regrets it as the other twirls and nails him in the side of the head with an elbow and staggers him. Its enough to irritate, and he lunges a little more determined this time.

He takes a few close swings, and Junior steps out of the way of all of them in retreat without going to attack himself, until he's backed to a wall. Takuya debates not continuing this stupid game and pulling up short, but in the end he makes another lunge. He barely knows what happened when Junior moves aside and around, twisting his wrist up over and behind his back and slamming him against the wall by his throat.

He refuses to make any sounds of pain even though his wrist is twisted uncomfortably tight, but he does make some effort towards shoving Junior's elbow away from his throat with a small choke. It doesn't get the result he intended.

Junior gives him a sweet, unnerving smile as he leans in close, eyes narrowed with some enigmatic glint that makes his insides squirm.

"I told you. You can't even graze me. What a joke. Not much of an Assassin like this, are you?"

Takuya hisses angrily at him, but pauses when he sees Junior's expression change and his back stiffen, poster rising higher for a moment.

"Maybe not, but I am." Its Bennett's voice.

Junior clicks his tongue in amusement and stiffly turns his neck over his shoulder, briefly giving a small, throaty purr.

"Well... you snuck up on me. Color me impressed. There's definitely a difference in skill between you and Takuya."

"Let him go. _Now_."

Junior gives a wider smirk before loosening his hold on Takuya's wrist and slowly leaning back to take his weight off of his throat, putting his arms up in the air in surrender and stepping off to the side.

Bennett looks far less amused, with Junior most of all, but with him as well. Bennett gives him a glare and points sharply back at the villa's main building. "Inside. Its well past the ten minutes I gave you, and you never turned your bloody radio on!"

Takuya flicks his blade back into its sheathe and shoves his hands in his pockets, starting back towards their temporary base. " _Che._ "

"Don't you _che_ me!" Bennett growls at his back, giving Junior a withering glare to make sure he's following as well, though the redhead remains perky as ever despite the look.

* * *

Bennett can't help grumbling to himself as he ushers both other males inside and down the steps, ignoring protests and complaints from Takuya, while Junior is unaffectedly silent and tolerating the entire way down. He shoves them both once they reach the deepest room, and Bennett immediately whirls on Junior.

"You! You were supposed to go and fetch Takuya and bring him inside before the sun was up! And what do you do instead? Get into a bloody death match in the street, like that's not going to draw unwanted attention! We cannot afford to be discovered!"

Junior only gives him a bored, unimpressed look. It makes Bennett tempted to wipe that look off with a fist. Or a hidden blade if he wants to get cut up so damn bad.

"You put everyone here at risk with your actions, and that is inexcusable! I want to hear that you will never do something like that again!"

The fact that the redhead doesn't even wait until he's finished speaking before his eyes wander in disinterest, following nothing at all or maybe a speck of floating dust like its the most interesting thing in the world instead, only makes him blow his top further.

" _Do you understand the position we're in?!_ Clearly you do not, or you would be listening to what I'm saying to you! You may have helped us before, but it doesn't matter if you jeopardize it all on something so stupid!" Snarling in his throat, he reaches out and yanks the other by the collar. He's only rewarded with a momentary snap of attention before Junior's eyes slide off somewhere else, uncaring. " _LISTEN TO ME, DAMN IT!_ "

"...I didn't take any actions first. Takuya was the one to throw the first punch. I merely went along with it in defending myself." Even his tone betrayed his indifference.

Huffing out a growl, Bennett shoved him back, throwing his hands up in disbelief. "Fine! Whatever you say! But I don't want to see or hear about it happening again, or so help me I will do more than only poke you with the tip of my blade. You endanger us, and I will deal with you _myself_." That said, he turned away sharply, heading back to Takuya and Johnny to get them ready and Takuya settled back into the Animus.

Although it was discussed and agreed upon that either Doug or Junior would be the better choice, he announces leaving to go into town for supplies himself, asking for a general list of anything anyone else immediately needs. If he stays in such an underground space or around Junior, he thinks he just might explode and follow through on his threat. Getting out will be good for clearing his head.

He takes his while as he heads out to shop to do some deep breathing and thinking. Junior agitates him more than a little, and for some reason, something about the man hasn't sat well with him from the start. Something in his gut tells him to be wary, but he can't put his finger on why, beyond Junior being a general asshole.

For all his distrust for the man though, he doesn't think Junior is a mole. He seems too abrasive to be a mole, unless that's part of his strategy, yet time and again his instinct says that's not the reason why he distrusts him. It isn't that sort of bad feeling, but something else. Something he can't place his finger on. Trying to figure it out is certainly enough of a frustrating endeavor.

And yet, he can't entirely rule out the possibility. Although its unlikely that he is after capturing them and bringing them in to Abstergo, seeing as Abstergo already had him and Takuya in a position of entrapment, he could be after something else. Something Abstergo couldn't accomplish keeping them locked up. Perhaps it was to gather information on other Assassin teams, or...

Really, it could be a great many different things. It was still strange to him how Junior was able to sabotage Abstergo to get them out, and how he already knew Bennett was with the Assassins where Abstergo did not...

While he may not be working for Abstergo, he might still have his own agenda Bennett would have to be worried about, and that fight between him and Takuya worried him more than anything. Just what was Junior after with that display? Had he intended on hurting Takuya or...

He had left to calm his thoughts, but now he was more anxious than ever. He had taken it as just some stupid power play, or a game, but... what if it was something more sinister? And he had just left Takuya and Johnny alone with Junior. Just what made him think that was a good idea?

He had to get back to them, soon. He had a bad feeling.

* * *

When Bennett returns, his blood runs cold. Outside he finds Junior, and on Junior's face, a few spots of red not accounted for by his hair.

 _Blood_.

Bennett snarls, dropping his bag of goods on the bottom step leading up to the villa and advances up them. Junior only blinks at him in a dazed sort of way, even as Bennett flicks his hidden blade out. He grabs Junior's collar, backs him all the way to the wall of the building behind him, and glares fiercely into unconcerned, dull eyes. Junior doesn't even seem to notice the smears of blood on his skin or care about the very real chance Bennett may turn his blade on Junior if he doesn't like the answer he's about to get.

"What happened?! What did you do?!" He was shaking with anxiety. _He wanted this to be nothing_ , but the risks, and the possibilities, and the likelihoods were too high to take chances and think best-case-scenario first. It wasn't that long ago several other Assassin teams went completely dark without explanation, some of them probably dead at the hands of the Templars. There was no such thing as _too careful_ in their line of work.

Junior only innocently tilts his head, blinking at him in question, but there's a strange disconnect in his eyes that leaves Bennett with a deep feeling of dread. "Happened?"

He loosens his hold just a little bit at what seems like genuine confusion at his question. "The blood on your face!"

Junior blinks, gingerly reaching up to touch and look at his fingertips as they come away with traces of red, blinking slowly. "Oh... this? Nothing. Nothing happened."

Bennett purses his lips, not knowing that he believes that, and yanks Junior towards their base, keeping his blade drawn. Every step is made with haste. _He has to be sure_. He doesn't think or want to believe Junior is lying but _he has to be sure_. He has to see it for himself that all he is is paranoid.

Junior doesn't protest getting pulled along or try to struggle free, but all the same, Bennett keeps his hold until they've appeared in the burial chamber and he sees Johnny hard at work and Takuya still in the Animus. He shudders out a sigh and finally lets go, relaxing. Johnny greets him with a concerned look, probably wondering what sort of spat he and Junior are having _this time_.

"I... I'm sorry," he fumbles, relaxing his blade again. "I panicked a little when I saw the blood, and I... had to make sure."

Junior, in a fashion Bennett is learning to expect already, merely shrugs with a glazed look, wiping his face with the back of his hand. It doesn't really help to clear away the blood, only makes it streak more. "Its fine. I don't really care one way or the other."

Sighing, Bennett reaches out towards his face in inspection, pursing his lips. "Just where did this blood come from, then?"

Junior flicked his head away from the touch, turning his head away to some far off thing instead of whatever was in front of him. "Just a little slip. Oops."

Its too avoidant for his liking, and he furrows his brows. Lips purse, humming in contemplation. Just what could he be hiding? He stands examining the other for a long time, shifting his weight back onto one leg, and then following Junior's gaze, but there's nothing noteworthy except for the statues to famous past Assassins. Even then, Junior doesn't seem to really be looking at those, specifically. Its like part of him isn't even there.

Sighing, he gingerly places a finger on Junior's jaw and tries to steer his face back towards him to see just how exactly Junior managed to hurt himself that he wasn't letting be seen. Junior seems to come a little bit back to himself at the touch, blinking slowly as Bennett hums and leans up to inspect a split beside his brow, mostly concealed by his hair.

"Just what stupidity did you do to yourself?"

He pauses as he catches Junior looking at him strangely, but it doesn't seem like the same man he's come to know the past short while. There's an almost childlike fascination on his face, green eyes mesmerized for a moment. It makes Bennett's breath stall for the eternity that takes place as they look into each other's eyes, and then an eternity ends with a quick snap of Junior's head, turning his whole body away.

Coming back to reality is jarring. He suddenly remembers where they are and glances over at Johnny, who's watching them in fascinated confusion before shifting awkwardly to go back to work. Takuya - thank whatever gods he doesn't believe in - is still in the Animus and didn't notice anything. Junior, when Bennett looks back at him, looks almost like he's _shaking_. That confuses him the most.

That is, until he sees Junior go rummaging for something, the sound of a hollow _pop_ reaching his ears before he watches the redhead down something from his hand and swallow it down. Pills. _Too many_ pills. _Nobody_ needs that many pills.

He's snatched them away before he's even finished crossing the distance, and suddenly his anger is back in full-throttle.

"A _little slip_ , huh?! And I'm sure being a bloody fucking _pill popper_ -" he throws the bottle against the floor, "has nothing to do with it!"

Junior returns him a glassy-eyed look and its suddenly all too tempting again to plant a fist in his face and beat the drugs right out of his system. Junior gives a small, unintelligeable growl in his throat before bending to pick the bottle up. Bennett kicks it away from him across the room and shoves a finger into his chest hard. He full-heartedly ignores the glazed glare Junior shoots him.

"You probably bloody fucking hurt yourself by being drugged out of your god damn mind, is what happened! We don't need a fucking addict watching our backs with the Templars out there after us, and I have enough bloody fucking problems to worry about without adding making sure some of my team doesn't voluntarily overdose when we need to be on alert!"

Junior narrows his eyes nastily, his lip twitching up like a dog ready to snarl fangs at him, and so help him if the other tries to attack him hyped up on something he _will_ run him through with a blade.

"It's _fine_. Doug and me have it _handled_."

Bennett almost throws his arms up. "Oh, so Doug knows you're a bloody fucking crack-head too! Its great to know this wasn't something important enough to fill _me_ in on! So, what, I guess he's your monitor to make sure you don't end up in the bloody hospital?" When Junior tries to slide past him and after his pill bottle again, Bennett snatches him by the collar and yanks him back. "You listen to me and you listen to me good, _git_ , because I'm only going to say this once. You either drop everything - the god damn pills, the infighting, _all of it_ , or you get the Hell out. We don't _need_ liabilities. Understood?"

Junior grunts at him unhappily, narrowing his eyes. "Crystal god damn clear. Now let go of me."

"I should hope so," Bennett grinds through his teeth, shoving Junior back a step and pointing a finger at him in one last threatening gesture. "For your own sake."

Shaking himself, although with anger rather than withdrawals or whatever-the-fuck reason as Junior, he turns away, bent on going back to retrieve the things he'd bought from the store and dropped outside earlier confronting Junior about the blood.

He's too agitated to deal with either Takuya when he gets out of the Animus or Doug when he returns from who-knows-where, more than happy when people start settling in for bed and Junior is one of them. Better unconscious so he can't cause any more undue trouble than he already has. Before Bennett falls asleep himself, he spies Junior listlessly tossing in his sleep with small distressed noises, shaking and sweating, but he guesses it must be withdrawals or something.

In either case, Doug is by his bedside, so he leaves it up to the frenchman. Junior said he had it handled anyway, and this was _not_ what he signed up for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been some time since I updated this but part of this story just wouldn't write itself so it took me a bit to get it out there. That said, Part 2 (the part I wanted to write for FOREVER) is finally done! Just one more part to go (who knows how long that'll take), though originally I only planned on Parts 1 and 2 so if I never get to #3 these two stand well enough on their own lmao

It had been a few days since Bennett's and Junior's last argument about the pills. For the most part, Bennett resolved to avoid the other as much as was possible, only speaking to him when it couldn't be avoided.

In those few days, Bennett learned that Doug was the overly caring type. He rarely ever saw Doug and Junior apart, the black-haired Frenchman fretting around him attentively every day, and throughout the majority of most of those days.

At one point he saw Doug and Junior sitting on the redhead's bed, Doug's hands on either side of Junior's face and their foreheads touching. Doug was slowly rocking their faces, talking in soft tones. Bennett caught a little bit of what he was saying, asking questions like _Where are you right now?_ and other sweet nothings, while whatever Junior returned was largely unintelligible. It was sad, really. Bennett had dealt with a few addicts in his time, usually drunks like his godfather, but not always. Nothing as bad as this.

It must've been tough for Doug, but he didn't seem to lack any patience for it. If Junior had taken anything else since the argument, Bennett hadn't seen it, but that didn't mean he hadn't. Eyes that had been so sharp on their first meet seemed almost vacant, and he couldn't help wrinkling his nose a bit. Who would do such a thing to themselves?

So long as it didn't interfere with their task at hand or endanger them, he didn't really care. Junior didn't want his help anyway and Doug seemed to have it covered. He just worried for their future if this was how Junior handled himself, when it was so important for them to remain alert, and drugs could make people unpredictable.

Still, he tried to keep his focus in a more productive direction: that being, Takuya.

They were making progress with the Animus and getting one step closer to their goal, at least. Their goal being Pieces of Eden, artifacts left over from long before known human history that wielded great power. There was something big happening, far bigger than Abstergo, but exactly what it was, he couldn't say for sure. Not yet at least.

He did know Takuya had something to do with it, albeit he wasn't the only person. It's just that he was one of the few Abstergo had yet to destroy in their pursuits. For the moment, Takuya was sleeping after last night's most recent Animus session, while Johnny was doing some work or other on the computer and nursing his fifth cup of coffee. Neither Doug nor Junior were anywhere to be found and Bennett hadn't seen the man when he'd woken up earlier either. He considered asking where they went, but then he decided he didn't care at the moment.

It wasn't much longer before Takuya was awake, and immediately back into a default grumpy state. It was funny, really. He was tempted to ask how much of that was Kanda's memories rubbing off on him or if he just happened to act the same all on his own.

"Good morning, Ta _baka_ ya," he greeted cheerily, pouring them both a cup of coffee and starting a new pot.

Takuya rubbed the back of his neck and looked at him with one half-opened eye, grunting softly in greeting. There was a moment where he eyed the cup of coffee with disinterest, but ended up taking it anyway without complaint.

"Ready for another hop through the Animus?"

"Ask me in ten minutes," Takuya grumbled, setting his jaw in an unhappy tilt and looking elsewhere.

Bennett gave a soft sigh, staring down into his mug. "I know this isn't exactly all that fun for you being here, but unfortunately just going back to your old life isn't an option anymore. Not with how things are right now, but we're doing the best we can."

Takuya's silent for a moment, sipping at his brew before grunting again softly. "Can't be helped. They know where I live, right? Better here than there. At least I get some time outdoors."

Humming under his breath, Bennett set his cup aside, hopping up to sit on the edge of one of the crates for their gear. "You like the outside, huh?" Its an attempt at casual conversation, at least. It only stands to reason anyone would prefer a little freedom to even step outside into fresh air, but on a personal level, Bennett really didn't know a ton about Takuya.

"I spent a lot of time practicing martial arts outside. The woods are quiet and no one bothers you."

Bennett nodded. It seemed to make sense. Takuya didn't seem terribly fond of people, though no one who was kidnapped and made a prisoner would be quick to warm up to anybody. He didn't exactly blame Takuya for the resistant attitude, he wasn't exactly free yet, but it was a step in the right direction. Bennett didn't like these circumstances any better than he did, but it was what they would have to accept and live with for the time being.

"Well... once this is all over maybe we'll find some place a little more to your liking." He took the glance Takuya gave him as a sign that he was on the right track towards his good side. "After another few sessions with the Animus too, maybe we'll test out what you've learned as Kanda. I'll warn you though, I'm no kind of push-over in a fight, even in sparring." He gives Takuya a large, promising smile.

Takuya rolls his eye, but he's sure he saw the ghost of a smirk on his face briefly.

"Teach you how to actually fight."

" _Che_." Takuya crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes, but there's an almost playful undertone to it. "You? Teach me how to fight? In your dreams, _moyashi_."

Bennett can't help quirking a brow, confusedly repeating _moyashi?_ under his breath. He wonders if he'll get a straight answer about what that means if he asks. Somehow he doesn't think it connotes anything good.

"I should teach Doug how to fight, too..." Bennett muses under his breath after a moment, thoughtful. Doug probably needed it even more, especially if _Junior_ couldn't even be trusted to stay sober. After a moment, he shook his head and hopped off the crates, dusting his hands off against each other. "So! Ready to take another trip back to Kanda?"

Takuya huffed softly, finishing off his coffee. "Ready as I ever am..."

Bennett smiled and patted his shoulder, guiding him over to the machine. "It won't be forever. We just need to find out where to go next to get the Pieces of Eden, and then we can go dark, give it a rest for a while."

"Now won't that be nice," Takuya muttered wistfully. Bennett gave him another firm pat on the back before leaving Takuya and Johnny to settle in for another session.

Watching them, Bennett couldn't help loosely wrapping his arms around himself and glanced over his shoulder, pursing his lips. He waited until Takuya was fully settled into the Animus and out before speaking to Johnny about his concerns.

"Have you seen Junior and Doug around lately?"

Johnny hummed and adjusted his glasses. "Not especially, no. Doug left on his own first and then Junior said he was going into town to get some things. That was a number of hours ago, though. I don't know where they are."

Bennett hummed. "That has me concerned..."

"Templars, you think?" Johnny guessed, though he sounded somewhat doubtful.

"Maybe." It was a possibility, but he didn't think it likely, unless Abstergo had more on Junior than even Junior himself knew about, or unless he became recognized somehow in their escape. If his face was known to them and he suddenly disappeared along with the Assassins and dropped contact, then it would be obvious where he went. That would make him a target. He thinks Junior would have taken that into consideration, but he'd of thought him smart enough he wouldn't be a damn drug-addict when all this started either.

Making a reluctant decision, he threw his coat on and hood up, resolving to go and see if there was any indication of where Junior and Doug had gone off to. Hopefully nowhere far.

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

Although going _into town_ was clear enough, exactly _where_ in town Junior would be was another matter. Really, _city_ was more like it, and the city wasn't exactly small. He could end up going around, searching all day, and never find him. Bennett didn't like being out here at all. His appearance wasn't terribly hard to miss. All the same, Junior's disappearance troubled him, nagging at the back of his mind. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling deep in his gut that he needed to find Junior before something else did.

Besides, it was well after dark now. It made it harder to identify anyone else, but it also meant no one else was likely to identify him in return.

He spent a good while driving all around town, trying to get a good view of all those walking. A few times he slowed, squinting at one person or another until someone behind him finally grew fed up and honked their horn. He kept going, drumming his fingers on the top of his thigh all the while and licking his lips with pent up anxiety.

_Just where could you be?_

At least, he thinks he spots something. Maybe, just maybe...

He swings his car into an empty spot just a few blocks around the corner, and takes off for where he thought he'd seen them by foot as soon as he's parked. At first when he arrives back at the spot, he sees nothing promising, but then turns and bolts the direction he'd seen them wandering.

Eyes scour each person as he passes them, getting a few odd looks in return. He apologized to anyone who made a fuss, explaining he was looking for someone, and continued on his way.

Spying someone a little bit taller walking ahead, his hopes rise. He's _certain_ that this time he has the right person, but as he's jogging after them, relief turns into panic as they keep walking out into the street without bothering to even glance around to see that its clear, and it absolutely _is not_ clear.

He breaks into a sprint, dodging around other people on the sidewalk and grabs them by the back of the shirt just as headlights from a car illuminate them and a horn blares, yanking hard. It sends them sprawling back, but its just in time as the car screeches to a halt too slow to have avoided hitting them had he not done what he had.

He had to take a moment to calm his racing heart and catch his breath, tilting his head back. _Too close_!

Turning his eyes on Junior, who's only staring ahead dumbly, he feels his anger spike not for the first time, scrambling to his feet and grabbing Junior by the collar to wrench him up.

"Just what in the _bloody fucking Hell_ is wrong with you?! Didn't you see the god damn car? You could've ended up dead!"

There's that out-of-touch look again, uncomprehending. Bennett can't help gritting his teeth. If he finds out Junior is high again, so help him he really will beat the drugs out of his system.

" _Car?_ " The word sounds strange coming off his tongue, like he has no idea what Bennett is talking about.

"Yes, the car, idiot!" He thrusts a finger back to point to the street and the person yelling out their window at them, willfully ignoring it. He has his own choice words for Junior. "The car that almost fucking hit you!"

Junior blinked owlishly, once, twice, before uttering a simple, "Oh."

" _Oh?!_ " Bennett fumed. He let go of Junior's collar, twisting his face into a sneer. " _Oh?_ I'm supposed to be watching over Takuya, making sure everything runs smoothly and that nothing happens to him, and instead I'm out here hunting you down keeping your dumb ass from stepping out in front of cars! And all you can say is _Oh_?! So help me, I'm gonna-"

He doesn't finish as Junior looks away, around, and steps off in some other direction without even acknowledging him. He thinks he should be more than outraged, but his anger quickly deflates as he steps to follow, furrowing his brows. Just what the Hell was wrong with this guy?

He jogged to get ahead of Junior, calling out a quick _hey_ and snapping his fingers in front of his face. Junior didn't seem to notice he was even _there_ and just kept going, but his eyes, glassy as they were, seemed to be following something intently. After a few moments of chasing nothing, Junior stopped and whirled around, his eyes darting and seeming to listen for something.

If he's being honest, it was starting to scare Bennett a little bit, and he grabbed a hold of Junior's arm tightly to keep him from wandering any further. For the first time, Junior jolted a bit and stopped to look at him properly, but there was searching confusion blooming in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Bennett stalled for a moment, before shaking his head. Christ, he must have been so high. He needed to get them somewhere else.

"I came out here for you, remember? The car? You've been missing for hours! Nobody knows where you are!"

His words seem lost, Junior's eye wandering to something else unseen before he whirls and grabs Bennett's wrist, pulling him along. "It isn't safe here. We have to go."

Bennett made a small, confused noise in his throat and looked over his shoulder, trying desperately to pinpoint whatever Junior was seeing that he _wasn't_ , but the suggestion of danger had him following along more willingly. He wasn't taking chances, but he was still doubtful that whatever Junior was seeing was even _real_.

In a quick motion, Junior pulls them down a narrow, dark alleyway. It sends the hairs on Bennett's neck bristling uneasily, but he doesn't immediately protest, following along despite his better judgment. Its not until Junior has let go of his wrist and slowed down, ambling just ahead listlessly, that he chooses to speak again and reach out to grab Junior from going further.

"Junior, where are we-"

He jumps back when Junior whirls, and he can make out the glint of a knife in Junior's hand he didn't even know the other _had_. His first instinct is to draw his hidden blade, and its difficult to resist the impulse, but Junior makes no immediate lunges for him. His eyes though... _his eyes_ are wild and not quite right, seeing him but _not_ _seeing him_.

" _Stop following me_ , whoever you are!"

Bennett takes a step back, tilting his head just a bit to eye the other. _Whoever you are_. So he really doesn't recognize him. He _has_ to be hallucinating.

"I'm not _following_ you, you pulled me along! You made me follow you!" He held up his hands in placation, showing himself as unarmed, and hoped that Junior saw it for what it was. "Junior, its me, _Bennett_ , your ally. Remember? We're working together. You helped us get out of Abstergo. You _have_ to know who I am."

For a moment, Junior only stands there regarding him with confusion, mentally struggling to register and accept what he's saying. Bennett sees the knife shaking in his hand, hearing Junior's breathing a little bit too loud. Junior's head ticks to the side, stepping back and making a small noise of distress in his throat.

"Just calm down, Junior. Its only me. We're _friends_."

" _Junior_..." he repeats, his tone an odd cocktail of foreign and familiar as he stumbles over the name, continuing to shake, but he relaxes a little bit and the knife lowers. Junior's free hand goes up to his face, pressing a palm over one eye. " _Junior, Junior, Junior..._ "

Bennett tries not to jump to grab him again when he sees Junior back away, muttering incoherence under his breath that he can't even begin to make sense of. Other than Junior's own name and a few stray words - _not... can't be... not me... where? ..._ \- Junior's words are foreign to him.

Distressingly, Junior turns away from him, leaning heavily against one of the alley walls and smacks the side of his head against it several times, each time repeating just loud enough for Bennett to discern, " _It's 2012... 2012, 2012, 2012, 2012, 150- FUCK."_

Realization hits him like a speeding train and makes his stomach drop, partly with guilt. Junior wasn't high on drugs. It was something far worse than that.  
_  
The Bleeding Affect_.

Junior had been inside an Animus before, he was sure of it. He'd been in long enough to start losing touch with reality and mix up his own memories with those of his ancestors. Bennett had thought his seeming distraction with nothing at all had merely been a way to flaunt how little he cared about what was being said, but what if it wasn't that? He should've known better. _Damn it, he should have known better_.

Bennett swallows hard and softens his expression when Junior sinks to the ground, breathing too hard and whimpering with his head between his arms. He doesn't know that its his place to step over and lower himself down with Junior, but he's the only one here, otherwise he's sure it'd be Doug reaching out to hold him. He coos and shushes the redhead as he borders on hyperventilation, hesitantly reaching up to run fingers through his hair. At first Junior doesn't seem to even notice him, then he latches his hands around Bennett's arm so tightly it hurts.

He remembers overhearing some of how Doug spoke to Junior before. It was probably his best bet on how to handle this situation since the other seemed to have so much experience with him. Other than that little hint, he really has no idea what he's doing.

"Junior, do you know where you are?"

Its a while and a few repeats of the question before he gets an answer, the redhead shaking his head against Bennett's chest.

"We're in the city. You left the villa to shop and get supplies for us, remember?"

He shakes his head again, still breathing too hard, but Bennett has seen Doug sit with him for a _long_ time doing this. He thinks its probably asking too much to expect immediate results, and it raises the question: just _how much_ has Junior been inside an Animus if he's like this?

He sighs, glancing over his shoulder towards where he left his car, thinking they need to get to somewhere safer soon, but first he has to get Junior into a state of mind where he can follow him at least that far.

* * *

As he thought, it took some time, but patience won out in the end when Junior finally seemed to come back to himself, if only in a vaguest sense of being like the cocky arsehole that he'd first met and corresponded with. He was still out of it, but it was enough progress to at least get him to the car so he can take him back to their base.

The entire drive back, Bennett kept an eye in his rear-view, both to make sure they weren't being followed anywhere, but also to keep an eye on Junior. The redhead was splayed on his back over the rear seat, which wasn't the most graceful position ever given the redhead's height and long legs. Junior was completely silent and still the entire way back, an arm draped over his eyes, but Bennett didn't believe he was asleep.

He sighed under his breath as they passed from the city to the darker roads leading back to their base. He was going to have to apologize later for all the yelling he's done. When he thinks back on it, Junior seems distracted or in some kind of stupor far too often, at least as often as he is sharp and alert. He can't even _pretend_ not to be affected.

He considers asking about it the entire time they're on the road, but never quite works up the nerve. He's not really sure Junior would even be in a state to hold a conversation, and assuming he's resting in the back, probably needs all the rest he can get anyway. Lord knows he doesn't sleep well from what Bennett has seen so far.

Reaching the villa, Bennett helped him up the steps with one of Junior's arms slung over his shoulder, around the back of the building and underground into the assassin tomb. Johnny and Takuya were both up and about when he appeared, and Doug seemed to have returned. Doug was the first to jump up with a noise of worry, crossing the room towards him and Junior immediately. Johnny and Takuya weren't far behind in perking up with concern.

" _Mon dieux! Qu'est-il arrivé? ESt ce que ça va?!_ " Doug took Junior's face between both hands to inspect him closely.

Junior tugged his head away with a small show of defiance and familiar attitude. Doug seemed briefly taken aback, before resigning himself to the reaction with worry in-tact.

"I'm fine," Junior muttered, shoving Bennett off of him and stumbling towards his bed. Doug, predictably, was right on his heels, hovering with nervous gestures.

Bennett sighed, watching them both with arms crossed over his stomach, shifting his weight to one leg. A wandering eye caught Johnny and Takuya watching him and them both as well, wondering what was going on. Bennett remained silent for a while and stayed standing where he was as Junior choked down more pills and crawled into bed with his back to the room. Doug sat next to him, petting his hair back and whispering.

Bennett gave it long enough that Junior _may_ have been asleep before stepping closer. Doug probably knew he was there, but paid him no mind. At least not until he finally poses his question.

"Junior's been inside an Animus before, hasn't he?"

Doug's motions petting Junior's hair briefly stall, glancing at the platinum-haired male, before he resumes what he was doing. " _Oui_. Why do you ask?"

Bennett huffed softly, rocking his weight back. "How long?"

Doug gave him a look of question. "How long what, _monsieur Ange?_ "

"How long has he been inside of an Animus?" Bennett clarified, continuing on, "How long has he been like this? Getting lost in the Bleeding Affect like he does?"

Doug pursed his lips, down-turning pale blue eyes sorrowfully. "I do not know, exactly... that was all before me, but he has been this way for as long as I have known him. _Mon pauvre, pauvre lapin_." His hair-petting slowed a bit thoughtfully, humming with concern as he kept his sights on the redhead. "It has... gotten worse over the years."

"He doesn't talk about it?" Bennett questioned hopefully.

Doug shook his head. "We... do not speak of many things. Times before I knew him is one of those things. That is just the way it is."

Bennett hummed. "Sixteen, huh?" That was the age Doug had said they first met. Almost ten years, and at least to Doug's knowledge, Junior hadn't been inside an Animus in all that time. He glanced over Junior, pursing his lips. What a terrible existence. "Is that why he takes all those pills?"

" _Oui_ ," Doug answered reluctantly. He didn't seem happy about it either, but resigned. "They are mostly for hallucinations and sleep. It is how he tries to... manage it, when it becomes severe, though I don't know how well any of it really works." He sighed, laying himself against Junior's back and continued to pet his hair. " _Mon pauvre lapin souffre tellement._ "

"So that's what awaits people who use the Animus?"

Bennett was surprised to hear Takuya's voice, turning to face the Japanese male and the unpleasant expression he bore. After a moment of hesitation to register what he'd said, Bennett shook his head, sighing sorrowfully.

"Only if you're exposed to it too much, but we're being careful with you. I promise."

Takuya grunted as though he didn't fully believe it, but said nothing to contradict him. He and Bennett had had a few discussions about the Bleeding Affect before, and that short flashes right after a session weren't unheard of, so long as they lasted only a few seconds. Besides, Takuya never lost himself to the memories the way Junior appeared to, unable to recall who or where he was.

"The Bleeding Affect only does damage like this from prolonged exposure... days or weeks inside the Animus without stopping even to take breaks to stretch and sleep. Maybe longer. I won't allow us to take that kind of risk with you."

If Junior was in such a state, Bennett could only think of one group responsible. At one point, Junior had probably been used by Abstergo, the same as Takuya was. Somehow, he got out. That, or... he was let out, which seemed unlikely. However, in the event he _was_ , what would that mean for the rest of them, exactly? Could Junior possibly be a plant? Would he even know or consciously realize if he was, with how distorted his reality was from the aftereffects of the Animus?

Such a possibility made him nervous, but it wasn't a paranoia worth acting on, especially not after all the misunderstandings he had had about Junior already. They had to be cautious, but casting Junior out without knowing for sure wasn't an option, and neither was killing him without good reason.

For now, they would simply have to bide their time, wait, and see.

* * *

A couple of weeks out from the incident with retrieving Junior, and they were making steady progress, with the Animus and with Takuya. They were closer than ever to retrieving a Piece of Eden, and Bennett had been taking some time to teach both Takuya and Doug some tricks on fighting - in real life rather than only in the Animus's simulations. Takuya picked it up much better and faster, but he had the advantage of both previous formal training and the Animus to guide him through the motions.

Junior was hit-and-miss on the scale of _Better-Than-He-Was_. Some days he was sharp-witted, sarcastic, and confidently stable enough to appear entirely normal. Other days, he simply... wasn't there. He talked and moved and saw, but whatever he was seeing and experiencing was nothing that existed. Usually Doug stayed close by when those episodes happened, pulling Junior aside to rest and watching over him all the while.

Bennett could tell that Takuya was more than a little concerned about it, but he assured the other he wouldn't end up in the same kind of state. Whoever had dealt with Junior and the Animus before had been largely negligent in trying to prevent long-term damage. Bennett was not so uncaring as to do the same.

The more that they helped Takuya through using the Animus and figuring out where to get the Piece of Eden, and the more they went through the records of the memories, the more Bennett saw what Junior had mentioned at the start. Physically, anyway, there were a lot of similarities between Takuya and Kanda, and between Bennett and his own ancestor Allen. It lent more credibility towards his guess that Junior must have entered an Animus at some point, and he supposed one of his ancestors must have crossed paths with theirs.

Still, if such was the case, there was still no record of any such meeting that he could tell, though he didn't know anything of Junior's ancestors, including how they'd have looked or what they were called.

All in all, it was... certainly a strange coincidence, but he wasn't sure it meant anything. Junior, however, seemed to think it did.

Think of the devil. As Bennett was giving some instruction on how to move while doing a specific attack, he briefly paused as he caught sight of the redhead watching them from the top of the stairs with hands shoved into the pockets of his long coat. He gave a few more pointers to both Takuya and Doug and set them against each other to practice before climbing out of the stone ring that comprised a sparring pit, making his way up the steps.

"Feeling alright today?" he greeted neutrally. The way Junior's eyes slid over him was unnerving, but for what reason he couldn't exactly place. Maybe it was the coldness in those green eyes. Maybe it was something else.

Junior regarded him briefly before gaze flickered to Takuya and Doug squaring off, blinking slowly. It wasn't quite dazed, like when the Bleeding Affect flared up, but there was still a level of distraction there. After a moment, Bennett guessed he was thinking about something.

"As good as I ever am."

Bennett hummed, moving to lean on the old stone railing at the same time as Junior crossed his arms over it, leaning forward a bit.

"I'm sorry about before... the yelling, the getting angry, the threats... I didn't know." He lowered his gaze shamefully.

"Didn't know what?" Junior mused in return. There was nothing discernible in his voice to indicate accusation or bitterness. "I didn't expect you to know anything, and I don't expect you not to be cautious. Our position isn't one that can afford carelessness. I've understood all of that from the start."

Bennett huffed softly through his nose, furrowing his brows. "But you could have at least told me. You could have explained a little bit, to stave off my paranoia. I would have understood so much more if you had only mentioned it."

Junior gave a soft chuckle, straightening up and resting his palms on the edge of the railing. "So that you could waste your energy on misplaced pity and worry about someone other thank Takuya?"

Bennett didn't have anything to say to that. Just what was Junior after with such a statement? Who could say, really. Junior's eyes were back to watching Takuya and Doug more properly, though still a touch distracted with his own thoughts.

"There was no point in you knowing, and there still isn't. It doesn't matter and it changes nothing."

"It could've changed how we spoke to each other..." Bennett disagreed under his breath, trying not to sulk and give Junior something else to pick apart. He sighed softly. "So you were held by Abstergo too at some point?"

A grin briefly twitched over Junior's lips. "No. Not once." Glancing over, Bennett caught a momentary sharpness in Junior's eyes that was equal parts spine-tingling and perplexing. Something not quite right about it, like the taunt of a secret withheld that the other would never give up. "There are other forces at work here and they have a plan."

"Other forces, huh?" Bennett hummed, pushing off and turning around to lean his back against the railing instead. "I've never really been the religious type..."

Junior snorted a bit, a smirk spreading across his lips while his eyes narrowed, cynically amused. "Nor have I." Bennett waited for him to continue as Junior's gaze slid towards him. The gleam in those mossy hues made his spine shiver all the more. "But the Ones Who Came Before... that's different. Although I guess historically speaking, to most people its basically the same thing."

Bennett furrowed his brows in question, tilting his head down as his eyes searched Junior's face for answers. "The ones who came before?"

Junior's smirk grew wider. "The First Civilization. The creators of the Pieces of Eden. The precursor race."

Bennett blinked, straightening up. "Precursor race?"

Junior chuckled low in his throat, closing his eyes. "Those who made mankind... Adam and Eve, the forbidden Apple of Eden... and who knew that something big is coming. Soon..." He downturned his gaze, looking distant. Something about his eyes was very sad in that moment. "Very soon."

Taking in a breath, Bennett exhaled and straightened his back, putting on a show of more confidence than he felt, but they couldn't lose hope now.

"Whatever comes, we'll be ready for it. That's what all this is for, right? We'll face it head on."

Junior lifted his head and blinked at Bennett, expression still resigned to sorrow as he faced the platinum-haired male. To Bennett's surprise, he leaned forward to catch his lips in a kiss that he thinks should have been a quick peck, but Junior lingered a moment before pulling away again and pushing off of the railing. While Junior stepped past him, Bennett stood stock still in shock.

"I suppose we will. To that end, let us hope your fate is luckier than those of your predecessors."

* * *

Even after Junior had moved on, Bennett still couldn't shake a feeling of icy dread twisting in his gut at the words Junior left him in parting. It was not unlike the feeling he had been left with after first meeting the man. Something about Junior made his mind scream and all the hairs on his body stand up in warning. And to leave him with such ominous words...

Bennett drew in a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, finally forcing himself to turn and watch Junior's back disappear from sight down one of the castle town streets, like a skittish stray cat slinking off for somewhere to hide. His fingers trembled against the stone railing, thoughtlessly lifting up to brush against his lips, still slightly warm from the brief contact.

It took several more beats before he blinked out of his own stupor, attention turning back to the sparring ring where he'd left Doug and Takuya. Both had stopped and were looking up at him, and he couldn't help flushing self-consciously.

Suddenly feeling very skittish himself, he turned stiffly and made his way back towards the underground tomb, leaving them to finish their sparring or disperse however they felt.

Even for a peck as small as it was, a kiss was the last thing he expected, and he really wasn't sure what he was feeling other than flighty. He jogged down the steps inside the villa building, into the tomb below, and ignored a quirked brow from Johnny as he arrived and went about trying to distract himself with checking through their gear unnecessarily until his thoughts would quiet down.

After he finishes looking through a crate and shutting it, he turns around only to jump, resting a hand on his chest. Takuya - _the git_ \- only raises a brow from where he's standing right behind the other. He purses his lips unhappily, waving his finger in the other's face in a vain show that he doesn't appreciate the smirk slowly twitching at Takuya's lips.

" _Do not- ..._ sneak up on me like that."

"I'll sneak up on anyone I want to, _Moyashi_."

He still doesn't know what that means. "One day someone is going to stab you."

Takuya hums, not seeming terribly concerned. "Don't know why but I never took Junior for being gay."

Bennett froze momentarily before groaning and rubbing his face with his hands. Guess they saw that after all. "Who knows anymore? World's gone bloody mad and falling deeper down the rabbit hole every day."

"So how much longer?" Bennett guesses Takuya is talking about the Animus. He gives a bit of a sigh and leans against the crates.

"I don't have an exact estimate... but soon. We're getting close to uncovering where the Piece we need to find is."

"And then?"

"Hopefully? We get the Piece before they do and go dark for a while, get Abstergo off our tails. It probably won't be that simple, but... we can hope for the best."

Takuya hums, not seeming to agree with the optimism but not arguing either.

"As soon as you're ready, we can dive back into the Animus, get this whole thing done and over with."

Takuya makes a bit of a face at him. "I'm still not comfortable with this," he voices, crossing his arms with a small sneer. "The hallucinations happen more often now. How long before I start drawing things on the wall or popping a bunch of god damn pills?"

"Its not going to come to that," Bennett assured uneasily. "I'm not going to let you end up like Subject Sixteen or like Junior, I promise. We're almost through and once we get the Apple, no more Animus for a while."

Takuya drew in a breath, huffing. "...fine."

Giving a soft, resigned huff of his own, Bennett rested a hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest and something to eat first if you want, just so long as we're able to finish this soon."

Takuya gives him a small nod, not terribly happy but obeying anyways. Shifting his weight uncomfortably, he leaves Johnny and Takuya alone to get ready for another dive into the Animus, taking the steps. He supposes he should go find out where Junior and Doug went off to, since neither had returned and Junior had an _apparent_ propensity for getting lost in his own head.

He didn't find either of them around the main villa building or courtyard, nor at the sparring pit or the shop buildings immediately around the steps. When he went to look for their vehicles, he still found them parked, so they hadn't left the villa grounds (or if they had, it was on foot). He stubbornly withheld any thoughts that something could've happened - that the Templars may have found them - as he continued around the villa grounds.

After rounding a few alleyway corners, he finally found them, but _how_ he found them made him stop abruptly in his tracks. Junior half-laid on a stone bench with his back over its edge and into the landscaping, head craned back and Doug straddling his lap, lips moving against Junior's exposed throat. For a moment, he thinks Junior is looking right at him, but then he sees his eyes are glassed over again and not quite there, before they roll back and shut with a soft noise. He can barely hear Doug speaking to him.

" _C'est mon bon lapin..._ there is no _Allen_ or _Lavi_ here, _amour_... there is just us. Seulement _Doug et Junior_. Focus on me. I won't let you lose yourself, _mon amour_."

Shifting his weight back, Bennett doesn't make a sound, retreating. He gets the feeling he shouldn't be here and going to look for them was a mistake. For a moment, he almost thinks he catches a glimpse of a pale blue eye watching him, but he doesn't linger long enough to confirm it.

* * *

"If we leave now, we can reach there before dawn." Takuya could easily see how much Bennett was filled with urgent energy, moving about to pack up their equipment in record time. They had finally found it: the location of the Apple, in Rome. Understandably, the white-haired Brit was eager to get it, before anyone else could.

Johnny, however, seemed a little less ready to jump the gun, humming aloud. "There was something about that door. I don't think I saw a handle. Let me run an analysis."

"So we need some kind of key?" Bennett questioned to no one in particular, exasperated.

"It seems to be triggered by some sort of verbal mechanism. I've never seen anything like it." Johnny explained.

"You mean it needs a password?"

"Its exactly like a password," Junior chimed in smugly, Takuya's gaze shifting to the redhead on the sidelines. He couldn't help scowling a bit.

"And just how would you know?"

Junior hummed at him in a humoring way. "I just do."

Takuya squinted at him critically. Bennett seemed to be catching a hint as well.

"Just what do you know about it?"

Junior _tsk_ ed, shaking his head and giving a small, condescending shrug. "Does no one else pay attention?" Takuya wasn't amused. Shaking his head, Junior gave a silent motion to follow and ascended the stairs back towards ground level, stopping at the very top. On the wall was a pyramid shape drawn on the wall, the inside webbed with a checkerboard of other triangles, the exact shape as the glowing lights that had been on the door of the vault Takuya's ancestor had entered.

"Alright? So what do we do with this?" Takuya scoffed.

Junior couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I dunno. Tell me what your elf eyes see, Legolas," he quipped.

Takuya's scowl deepened, but he caught the hint, focusing all his senses. "...dates."

Johnny and Bennett exchanged a glance.

"1419, 1420, and 1421..."

"Not dates," Junior corrected, blinking slowly for a moment. Takuya could only voice a sound of question. "Codes."

"Care to fill us in?" Bennett urged impatiently.

"The 72 names of god," Junior said, as though it was the most obvious conclusion in the world. "All contained within the verses of Exodus 19, 20, and 21, and if you arrange the four Hebrew letters in God's name into an equilateral triangle, their numerical values add up to the same number: 72."

"And this means _what_ , exactly?" Takuya pressed, not sure he was following.

"Oh, here's where things get fun," Junior almost sang. "Construction of the Coliseum began in the year 72. So..."

"So that's our password," Bennett concluded.

Junior's face split into a lopsided grin. " _Exactly_."

* * *

" _Something is bothering me,"_ Bennett voiced over Takuya's earpiece. He didn't immediately answer, focused on leaping across a wooden beam in the Roman Coliseum's underground. " _Today's date is October 10th."_

"So?"

_"Guess how many days there are before the Templar satellite launch?"_

Takuya was silent for a moment, reluctant to put it to words. "Let me guess. 72?"

_"Why is today so important, I wonder? We're just picking up the Apple and leaving."_

"Its the door code,"

Junior piped in, a little too merrily for Takuya's liking. It felt almost as though he already knew all of this ahead of time somehow, but Takuya wasn't sure how he possibly could. _"Someone wants to make sure we get it right~"_

There was a long stretch of silence before Bennett answered. _"Yeah, I guess..."_

Leaping off of a ledge and into a hay pile, Takuya was glad to have that done and over with. Those... _Leaps of Faith_ as they were called were exhilarating but nerve-wracking at the same time. Doing it in the Animus as Kanda was one thing. Doing it in real life was an entirely different ball park.

Looking around, he was able to see glowing marks on the wall if he focused his senses and used Eagle Vision, another thing from the Animus and his ancestry he was trying to get used to, as if the Bleeding Affect wasn't weird enough. There were circles - buttons - that glowed gold on the wall, with the markings of the Assassin order in red above them.

He pressed one on either side of the wall to open a doorway ahead of him, a rotating wall that led into a small room.

He tensed as a bright light appeared out of nowhere, several rotating beams slowly forming into the figure of a glowing woman dressed in all white, but it wasn't a physical person, more like a hologram, and the voice that came from it was similarly something unnatural, like a distorted voice inside a recording.

_**We commit this space to the epilogue of our ending. Let it be found by he who is deemed worthy. Let it guide him. Let it shape his path forward. Let it save the world we leave behind.** _

Takuya couldn't help sticking his hand through it, just to assure himself it wasn't a physical being, before it disappeared in a flash of light the same way it came.

"The fuck?"

 _"What's going on, Takuya?"_ It's Bennett.

"I'm seeing shit," he grumbled.

_"I know its hard, but you have to compartmentalize. Remember, its not real."_

Seems pretty damn real to me,

Takuya couldn't help thinking. This wasn't like the usual white, whispy hallucinations from the Bleeding Affect, this was something else, but he couldn't explain it, so he stayed silent and continued on his way.

As he continued through the underground corridors, leaping and climbing across scaffolding and old stone structures, the same womanly apparition appeared ahead of him, waiting.

_**In the beginning, we set our truths to parchment. To stone. To the memory of men. These proved impermanent things. Cleansed by fire. Cleansed by famine. Cleansed by flood. All te world is innocent once more. Innocent and ignorant.** _

He listens in silence to the words, trying to process why he's hearing it, what it all means. When she vanishes again, he finds more triggers to open another doorway, and continues on. Above him, the ceiling opens up, light flooding down into the chamber he's found himself in.

_"I've traced your position. I think I've found an entrance."_

Silently climbing up the stonework and scaffolding, its not long before Takuya is climbing out of the hole and into the interior of what appears to be an old, large church. Hearing knocking on the door, he moves to open it and let his _colleagues_ inside.

"Where are we?"

"Santa Maria Arocoeli," Junior pipes in, not unpredictably, "a church said to have been built on top of the ancient Temple of Juno."

Takuya only hums, wondering if that's supposed to mean anything to him.

"So then," the redhead cuts in again, smacking his hands together, the sound echoing all around them. "Shall we find our door?"

* * *

"We're here."

 _'Here'_ was somewhere beneath the church by way of an ancient elevator-like floor panel that took them deep underground, after having activated a series of levers and gears hidden all around the church's architecture. The entire time, Junior had made little unappreciated quips and comments as he did most of the hard work reaching those levers, as if the voice of that strange ghost wasn't bad enough.

_**We did not build them to be wise. And now they are our final, faulted hope. You are they.** _

_**You possess the potential for understanding. But you broke our tools. Or turned them against one another. We have destroyed what we could. Sealed away what we could not.** _

_**Most. Not all. And it does not take many to unwind the world.** _

_**Here is a safe place. Eternal. To store objects. Words. Wisdom. But not life. Almost did we have the means. But time... time erodes us.** _

_**We can distract him. We can see past him. Feint left when he strikes right. But his reach is so very long. His stamina, unending. We cannot evade his grasp. Not forever.** _

Ominous words, but he didn't have a damn clue what they meant other than that the Pieces of Eden were dangerous in the wrong hands (no shit), and as far as he could tell, no one else could see or hear the same thing as he did. So chalk him up to going crazy.

 _'Here'_ was a strange place, an underground room with two statues of what he only assumed to be women, holding pikes or spears or some other long weaponry, facing each other. The entire floor where the statues stood lit up in a neon green-blue hue, while parts of the floor rose to create a double-sided stairway leading to an elevated door ahead.

Giving the door the password, the same triangular shape appeared in lights across the door before it slid open into a long, dimly-lit hall that took them deeper underground. Junior was the only one to step ahead with no hesitation, the rest lingering for a moment in uncertainty before following.

Takuya couldn't help pursing his lips, walking side-by-side with Bennett.

" _Oi."_

"Hm?" Bennett acknowledged, equally as quiet as Takuya.

"Something about this feel off to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Takuya fixed him with a look before silently motioning ahead at Junior with a jerk of his head. Bennett glanced at him, pursing his lips, before looking ahead. He said nothing, but Takuya could see a sense of wariness on his face. He felt it too.

"So?" Takuya prompted under his breath.

Bennett merely shook his head. "...our priority right now is the Apple. There's no choice but to take some risks."

Takuya softly huffed under his breath, deciding to play along for now just as Bennett was doing.

The final room they came to was a large, cylindrical room with a pedestal in the same shape in the center, too large to simply climb, and at the center of that was a brightly glowing orb: The Apple of Eden.

"There it is," Bennett breathed, visibly relaxing. "Safe and untouched."

Takuya nodded, giving a last distrustful glance at Junior. Junior, likewise, was looking back at him, far too intensely for his liking. "You have something to say?"

The redhead simply held his hands up in placation, otherwise undisturbed. "Nothing at all."

" _Che._ " Hopping down, Takuya stepped towards a smaller glowing pedestal and put his hand over it, hearing and watching as several glowing slabs grew out of the ground, one pillar in particular extending a long bar.

"Those beams poking out of the walls look like switches," Johnny piped up helpfully. "If you hit all of them, you might get some power to the central platform."

Takuya nodded understanding, starting his path leaping along the top of the slabs, which steadily rose higher like a stairway each new one he traveled to. As soon as he began, that ghostly figure appeared again, several copies creating a wide circle around the far outside of the room, voice ringing out clear to his ears. With each lever he leapt to hold onto and pull down, more slabs rose to create a longer, higher pathway to scale.

_**A hundred years I might speak and still you would not know us. You with five senses. Us with six. The one we kept from you. To be safe.** _

_**Now you can never know. Only try. Grasp. You can SEE. SMELL. TASTE. TOUCH. HER. Knowledge has been locked away.** _

_**After, when the world became undone, we tried to pass it through the blood. Tried to join you to us. You see the blue shimmer. You hear the words. But you do not know.** _

Her voice rose in a note of anger now, making him wince and almost lose his balance with a small start.

_**WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU AS YOU WERE!** _

He's grateful when the voice evens back down again.

_**It is hard to stay contained. Knowing as we do. We wait for you, Takuya. You will come here. You will activate it. You will know only when it is too late...** _

The path of platforms leads full circle back, Takuya leaping back down to rejoin the rest of the group. "Did you guys hear that too?"

Bennett furrowed his brow. "Hear what?"

Doug and Johnny shook their heads.

Junior only stared back at him, his face giving nothing away. Takuya couldn't help but glare at him a moment, though why was beyond even him. Maybe to get an answer he wasn't already giving up.

When that didn't work, he turned back towards the platform in the middle of the room, watching its base light up in the same bright, neon tones and a hatch open up, stairs rising out of the ground up to the platform.

Bennett let out an easy breath. "I can't believe we're finally here..."

For a long moment, no one, including Junior, moved. Takuya looked between them before he took the first step, followed by Bennett next, up to where the Apple sat. Everyone gathered in a semi-circle behind Takuya as he eyed the glowing metal orb, which started to shine brighter as they approached.

Curiously and finding himself unexplainably drawn to it, Takuya reached out to grab hold of the Apple, wincing as the Apple gave off another burst of light that made his muscles go rigid and freeze. A trickle of panic swept up his spine, and when he tried to pull away, he couldn't. At most, he could blink his eyes and grit his teeth, but that was all.

"What-? I- I can't move-"

_**Your DNA communes with the Apple. You have activated it.** _

"L-let-... Let me go!"

_**O** **n the 72nd day before the moment of awakening. You, birthed from our loins and the loins of our enemies. The end and the beginning, who we abhor and honor. The final journey commences.** _

_**There is one who would accompany you through the gate. One who lies not within our plan. A destroyer of the timeline we have so carefully crafted throughout the ages.** _

Against any will of his own, his body moved to turn around, to face his companions, who seemed completely frozen in time like poised mannequins. In particular, to face Bennett, his hand moving on its own to draw his hidden blade.

"What are you doing?!"

_**The path must be opened. You cannot escape your part in this. The scales shall be balanced.** _

Takuya grits his teeth with a hiss as he feels the Apple pulse in his hand and his body take a step forward against his will, and then another, towards Bennett. Blade in his hand forcibly drawn, it doesn't take a genius to know where this is headed, trying to fight back against the Apple's power over him.

Its while he's fighting desperately to stop from moving that he notices - he's not the only one _not_ frozen. No one else is moving, or seems to even see what's going on around them. No one, except for Junior, who lightly steps unimpeded away from the rest, hands casually shoved into his pocket.

Takuya's eyes widen, watching him. Why is he the only one-?

"Stop fighting it. This is the way things must be and no stubbornness or willpower will change it."

"Wha-?" Takuya gapes for a moment, his body moving forward a few quick steps before he recoils, pulling back and shock turning to anger. " _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ You knew?! You led us straight into this... this-!"

"I have an obligation to fulfill," Junior cut him off, his tone calm and icy.

A hand traced to his face, a single finger lightly touching his own eye and removing what looked to be a contact lens. When Junior looked straight at him properly, his right eye had changed from its usual mossy green to a bright, tawny gold that seemed to shine and glitter the same as the light from the Apple. For a moment, Takuya could only stare in wonder, doubting what he was seeing.

 _No one's eyes were gold_.

"Who the fuck-"

Junior smiles at him, quirking his head just a bit to the side. "I have many names and many titles, but those aren't important. The only thing that is, is that I make certain the future that the First Civilization... that Juno has predicted and crafted comes true."

 _Juno_. He remembers Junior mentioning that earlier. So that's how he knows, and yet it still explains almost nothing.

Junior's smile vanishes, expression becoming more somber as it turns instead to Bennett, the expression on his face well-veiled and impossible to interpret. " _The Destroyer of Time_. A stumbling stone in the path of your destiny. No matter how the dice rolls, always, he blocks the way. This is the only course we have."

Takuya hisses again as his body moves forward, and he's getting too damn close, his body losing out against the power of the Apple playing him like a god damn puppet on a string.

_**You know very little. We must guide you.** _

" _You- motherfucker!_ You can't make me do this! _STOP!_ "

_**Cease your struggle!** _

His body jolts forward again to stand right before Bennett, who might as well not even see him, and somehow he almost thinks its worse that way. His arm poises to strike, and it takes all his physical strength to stop from immediately plunging his hidden blade into the other's body.

" _Please! No!"_

His strength only lasts for a few seconds, before the Apple's power courses through him again, and his blade buries deep in Bennett's stomach. He watches in distress as blood already begins to soak out from the wound, as a thin trail of it starts to trickle from the corner of Bennett's lips and down his jaw, silvery eyes wide and fixated on him. Its almost like he's silently asking, _Why? How could you?_ He can't even bring himself to breathe in those moments, his own expression fixed in horror.

_What has he done?!_

_**It is done. The way lies all before you. Only she remains to be found. Awaken the sixth. Go.** _

The Apple's power seems to vanish instantly, and both he and Bennett fall to the ground. He watches, all strength to even move gone from his body, as his blade dislodges and blood pools from Bennett's wound, too much to survive. _So much blood._

He barely has enough consciousness left to see Junior's boot stop near his face, to see his mismatched eyes looking down at him with too much of a mirthless, crooked smile. The last thing he hears as it all fades to black is that damnable redhead's voice.

_"When you finally meet him in Constantinople, say hi to Lavi for me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case anyone is confused, Part 2 essentially leaves off where the first / original White Demon, Red Scribe, Black Nightmare begins B) So have fun with that.


End file.
